It's not Christmas
by NormalIsForTheAbnormal
Summary: Jeff hates Christmas now. Could Nick help him see the bright side again?
1. Chapter 1

**TW: Death**

**I'm too good at writing depressing fanfictions**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own anything you recognise. If I did, Niff would be canon and The Warblers would be more in focus.**

**...**

Jeff once again wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked down the hall. The other students exchanging gifts and cards, the amount of Christmas decorations. It was all too upsetting for him. He couldn't accept or give gifts and cards. It seemed silly to celebrate. He hated Christmas now. Three Christmas days had passed since it happened. Since he lost his father. He father was in Afghanistan, an army doctor. Jeff thought his father would be safe, since he was far enough behind the frontline, at an army hospital base. But, his father had to make a dangerous venture in the early hours of Christmas morning, he had to go and help treat a roadside injury. A sniper got him, the wounded soldier and the other doctor with him.

"Hey, Jeff." Nick called, running over to him, frowning when he saw the tears. "Jeffie, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. C-can you just leave me alone?" Jeff stuttered, trying to keep from crying.

"No, Jeff. There is something wrong. I want to know. Please tell me?" Nick pleaded.

"J-just don't worry." Jeff whispered, before turning and running to their dorm as he saw the wrapped gift in Nick's hands. He curled up on his bed and took the old, worn bear that his dad gave him for his first Christmas into his arms as he cried heavily.

Nick followed Jeff up to their room, concerned for his boyfriend. In the 7 months they had known each other, since Jeff had transferred to Dalton in the beginning of May as a freshman, Nick being a sophomore, he had never seen Jeff get this upset. "Jeffie, what's wrong?" He murmured as he sat on the edge of the younger boys bed, smoothing his hair a little.

"I don't like Christmas." Jeff mumbled into his bear.

"What?" Nick said in disbelief. "Everyone likes Christmas. It's a time of hope and love and laughter and happiness..."

"It's not for me." Jeff said softly. "H-he died on Christmas day."

"Who died?" Nick frowned, pulling Jeff into a tight hug.

"D-daddy. M-my daddy did." Jeff sobbed into Nick's warm embrace.

"Oh, Jeff. I'm so sorry." Nick comforted. "I never knew. I understand why you dislike Christmas now. No one could like Christmas after something like that happening. Can I ask how he died?"

"He was in the army." Jeff said. "A doctor in Afghanistan. He was far enough behind the line for us to believe he was safe. But early Christmas morning, he had to go out and treat a wounded soldier at the roadside. A sniper got him, the wounded soldier and the other doctor. Dad died at the scene, a bullet through his forehead. The wounded soldier died on the operating table later that morning and the other doctor survived, the bullet went through his leg, which had to be amputated, but he's still alive and well."

Nick hugged Jeff even tighter. "Your dad is a hero. I feel so bad for you right now, but there is something I have to tell you..." He said, quickly wiping his eyes.

"What?" Jeff said sadly.

"My dad was under a similar circumstance to that. Early Christmas morning. Had to treat a wounded soldier at the roadside. Got caught in a sniper attack. The other doctor died at the scene, with a bullet to his forehead, the wounded soldier died on the operating table. Dad survived, losing a leg and coming home. He forever talks about his best friend out there, the doctor that died. Major R. A. Sterling." Nick said. "My dad was Major C. J. Duval."

Jeff's eyes widened quickly. "Your dad was with mine when he died?"

"Yes. And his last words were 'Tell Jeff that I love him.' My dad would love to meet you." Nick said, holding Jeff to his chest.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I own nothing recognisable**

**...**

"Jeff, what are you doing over chris- over break?" Nick caught himself just in time, not wanting to upset Jeff even more.

"Staying here." Jeff said. "Mom's got this new guy who hates me. The others were too young to really remember dad. Everyone has moved on. I'm the only one who can't. I can't celebrate Christmas anymore, because how much it hurts still."

"Jeff, you can't stay here all alone." Nick said. "Come home with me. You don't have to celebrate if you don't want to. Dad doesn't like a big celebration. He likes a little while round the tree, opening gifts, then just watching TV or playing games or whatever then a quiet family dinner."

"If you're sure I won't be a bother." Jeff mumbled.

"You won't. My dad really wants to meet you. I think this could really help both of you. Please come with me?" Nick pleaded.

"Fine. Just be with me the whole way." Jeff said quietly.

"I will. It'll be fun." Nick smiled. "Now you better get packing. We leave in the morning."

The next morning they were sat in Nick's car.

"I can't do this." Jeff whispered suddenly.

"Jeff, you can." Nick pulled over and took Jeff's hand. "We can do this together. My family don't bite. There's only me, mom and dad. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. They will love you."

"If you're sure..." Jeff mumbled.

"You'll be fine. " Nick assured him, starting to drive again.

An hour and a half later, Nick pulled into the driveway of a high-class, yet simple house. Nick led Jeff down the long, winding path and knocked on the door, which was soon answered by Mrs. Duval. "Nick." She smiled, pulling him into a tight hug. "Who's this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Jeff.

"Hi mom. This is Jeff Sterling, my boyfriend." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Duval." Jeff said politely, going to shake her hand when he was taken by surprise with her pulling him into a hug.

"Darling, please, call me Clarice. Nicky, he is just as handsome as you've told us." She smiled, moving aside to let the boys come in. "Your dad is in the lounge."

Nick nodded and took Jeff to meet his dad. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Jeff Sterling." Jeff stepped into the room a little nervously, seeing the man in the wheelchair. "Jeff, this is my dad."

Major Duval smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Jeff. You look just like your father."

**Reviews are love and give me motivation to continue writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel so bad. I haven't updated forever. *hides***

**Normal disclaimers, don't own it, blah blah blah.**

**TW: Mentions of death.**

"You look just like your father." Major Duval wheeled himself forward to shake Jeff's hand.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, sir." Jeff said quietly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat as he shook Major Duval's hand.

"Call me Curt." He said. "Take a seat. There's something I would like to discuss with you, Nick, if you'd go help your mother."

Nick nodded and went into the kitchen, leaving his dad and Jeff together. Jeff nervously took a seat, unsure of what was about to come.

"You look so much like your father." Curt moved closer to Jeff. "He was the only person that made my time in Afghanistan bearable. He was my best friend. He was so proud of you."

Jeff nodded and wiped his eyes. "I miss him so much." He choked out.

"I know you do. I miss him too. But I can already tell that he lives on, through you." The older man pulled the young blonde into a hug. "Your dad was an amazing man. He saved so many lives, he was a doctor like no other. I still, to this day, feel guilty for his death. His face as he died, his cold, lifeless eyes and the bullet wound, it still haunts my thoughts."

Jeff shuddered a little. "Everyone else has moved on. The others don't remember dad, mum has moved on, she's got a new partner. I hate going home. Everything reminds me of dad."


End file.
